


Ripped Jeans and Plaid Tees

by sydkn3e



Series: Ripped Jeans and Plaid Tees [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydkn3e/pseuds/sydkn3e
Summary: Domestic!Destiel Drabbles.Each chapter is a separate one shot of different moments throughout Dean and Cas's 12 years together.





	1. The One with the Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lmejia13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmejia13/gifts).



> For my loves, Lissette and Irma.  
> Enjoy the fluff!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tells his son about the first time he ever met Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've decided to make these drabbles a series. The parts of the series are going to be of different ages with the children.  
> So part one is the ages now: Zeppelin- 4, Lennon- 6 months  
> Part 2 of the series won't be for awhile, because I'm so enjoying the thought of our boys with children this age.

Cas spoke with animation is his face, smiling and laughing at something said by the petite curly-haired blonde who owned the daycare. His infectious smile was wide and reached his eyes, causing crinkles in the corners. The blonde reached forward and placed a hand momentarily on Cas's forearm, leaning forward into her fit of giggles, a small blush creeping up her cheeks. Cas seemed oblivious to her less-than-discreet flirting. Dean smirked.

Cas shifted the newborn carefully from one arm to the other, pulling her blanket tightly around her and rubbing a thumb quickly over her soft cheek before returning whole-heartedly to their conversation. He nodded vigorously and laughed again, then spoke excitedly about something-Dean couldn't understand what, since his voice was muffled by the rolled up windows in the car, but it didn't matter.

He just loved watching Cas be.

A small voice piped up from the back seat of the '67 Impala. "Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

4-year-old Zeppelin watched his father with curiosity. "Why do you always look at Daddy like tha'?"

The question caught Dean off-guard, and he tore his gaze away from his husband, raising his eyebrows at his son.

"Like what?"

Zeppelin grinned, showing off the gap between his front teeth. His brown hair was a ruffled mess and he had the remnants of red Kool-Aid staining his lips. He looked almost exactly like a younger version of Cas, although he did inherit his skin tone from Charlie, their best friend and surrogate. Their daughter had Dean's green eyes, dark and long lashes, and full lips, but again, she flaunted the same unusually pale complexion as Charlie as well.

"Like you look at him a long time an' then you smile all funny."

Dean laughed and blushed a little, despite the fact that he shouldn't be embarrassed by his own son picking up on that type of thing, especially since Dean's looks were reserved only for Zepp's own father, and Dean's husband.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dean said in a huff, teasing the boy.

Zepp giggled hysterically, his cobalt blue eyes lighting up. "Yeah, you do!"

Dean laughed, then reached back and clapped a hand on Zepp's knee, giving it a small squeeze. "Why do you think I look at him like that, Zepp?"

Zepp was quiet for a moment as he seemed to contemplate the question. Dean smiled. He was becoming so impressed with his son's ability to process information and come up with his own conclusions. They'd learned so much since the day they found out that Cas's sperm took, and learned so much more in the days that followed Zepp's birth. It was extraordinary how quickly their son learned, and it was moments like these, moments where Zepp observed even the tiniest of details, that Dean realized how much of an effect he was going to have on his children. It both excited and frightened him.

"Ummmmm...I fink you wanna give Daddy a big hug an' make him pancakes." 

"Pancakes, huh?"

Zepp nodded. "Uh huh."

Dean grinned. "Well, you're absolutely right. I want to give Daddy a big hug and make him pancakes because I love him."

Zepp kicked his short legs, his feet thumping against the bottom of his car seat. "I love him, too."

Dean turned his gaze back to Cas, who appeared to be saying his goodbyes. He was still smiling, and he nodded a few more times before saying goodbye and turning to the car, making his way to the driver's side back seat.

He opened the door and carefully lifted their sleeping daughter into her car seat. He adjusted her blanket and buckled the seat, then he reached over and ruffled Zepp's hair before closing the door as quietly as he was able and making his way to the passenger side front seat.

"Hey Daddy!" Zepp practically yelled as Cas took his seat, and he shushed him quickly.

"Hey, bud." He whispered, smiling back at Zepp. "Inside voice. Lennon is sleeping."

"How long does Lenn have to sleep?" Zeppelin whispered loudly and dramatically, no doubt curious as to when the ban on his "outside voice" would be lifted.

"Well, we're going to let her sleep until she wakes up." Cas said, one eyebrow raised slightly. "But I'll tell you what...when we get home I can take you down to the lake and we can skip some rocks. What do you say to that?"

Zepp grinned widely and nodded enthusiastically.

Cas chuckled. "Okay, then." Then he turned to Dean, his eyes softening. "Hello, Dean."

"Hey, angel." Dean reached out a hand and laced his fingers through Cas's. He kissed the tips of Cas's fingers, then planted a small kiss on his lips as well. "How was your day?"

"It was...different." He huffed a laugh. "But I suppose working in a daycare after working as a journalist would be. I'll get used to it. And it's going to be better for us, in the long run. I do love being able to spend all day with Lenn."

"I love that, too."

Dean turned the key in the ignition and his Baby roared to life. 

"So it looks like your new boss likes you." Dean cut his eyes over at Cas, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. He pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

Cas looked over at him and grinned, his white teeth sparkling. It was a grin Dean loved, with just a touch of mischief. A playful grin.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You know...not that I noticed or anything." He smirked and leaned forward to turn up the sound on the radio.

Cas chuckled again, giving Dean the squinty-eyed grin. "So you're not jealous, then?"

Dean looked over at him, his eyebrows raised a little. "Of course I'm jealous. Have you seen you? You're out of my league."

"Don't sell yourself short, handsome." Cas reached over and squeezed Dean's thigh, precariously close to his crotch. Dean stiffened a little and looked over to see Cas give him a subtle wink. 

Dean leaned in closer to Cas and lowered his voice, where it was barely audible over the voice of Sammy Hagar on the radio.

"What do you say we..." He glanced back at Zepp quickly before lowering his voice some more, "...play around a bit after we put the kids to bed tonight?" He waggled his eyebrows devilishly.

"I don' wanna go to bed!" Zepp whined loudly behind them. "You and daddy aren' going to bed! I wanna stay up and play too!" 

His supersonic hearing always surprised Dean, no matter how many times he'd overheard things he probably shouldn't have and broadcast them to the world. There were more than a few people acutely aware of their sex life due to his inability to not make innuendo to his husband. Most also knew of his bad habit of cursing. Zepp seemed to have a knack for repeating only the things that his dads wished he didn't hear.

Dean choked on air and began to cough, and Cas threw him a dirty look.

"Daddy and I aren't going to play, Zepp. We're going to bed too." Cas turned back to Dean, giving him a stern look. "Nice. That's nice."

"What?!"

Cas frowned and straightened back up, looking out the window.

Dean pulled the car into their garage and put it in park, cutting off the engine. They got out of the car and Dean unbuckled a still-sleeping Lennon, picking her up gently and cuddling her to his chest. Cas unbuckled Zeppelin and helped him out of the car, shutting the door behind him.

They ate a dinner consisting of chicken nuggets and french fries that Zeppelin requested, Cas wrinkling his nose as Zepp insisted on dipping and re-dipping his fries in ketchup just to lick it off. Lennon cooed from her swing next to the table, eyeing and swiping at the plush toys and mirrors that hung from the attached mobile. 

When it was time for bed, Cas retreated to the nursery to give Lennon her bottle, and Dean carried a heavy-lidded Zeppelin to his rockstar-themed bedroom.

"Daddy?" Zepp asked sleepily as Dean sat on the edge of the bed, reaching over him to fold the comforter around his little body.

"What is it, Zepp?"

"Tell me a story."

Dean chuckled. "Okay. Which one do you wanna hear tonight? The one about the princess? Or the one about the werewolf?"

Zepp shook his head, the small lamp on his bed stand casting shadows over half of his face. "Sumfin' diffn't."

"Different? Different how?" Dean reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair out of his son's eyes. 

Zepp seemed to mull that over. "Um. Tell me a story about you an' Daddy."

Just the mention of Cas brought a smile to Dean's lips, and he huffed a laugh. "Me and Daddy. Okay. Hmm."

He slid in bed next to his son, sitting up against the pillow, and pulled Zeppelin to his chest, letting his arm fall around his head.

"Okay...let's see. The first time I ever saw your Daddy was about...8 years before you were born." He touched a finger gently to the tip of Zepp's nose, and Zepp giggled.

He continued. "Daddy was a journalist...a...person who tells stories for a living." He clarified when a perplexed look came over his son's face. "He was interviewing your Uncle Sam after he got the job at that big fancy law firm. I walked into Sammy's office and he was sitting there with him at his desk, with his back turned to me. And Sam stood and introduced us, and when your Daddy turned around and looked at me..." Dean smiled fondly at the memory, chuckling a bit.

"Wha's so funny, Daddy?"

Dean looked down at his beautiful son's innocent face, the warmth of his devotion for his family filling his heart. "Well, your Daddy turned and looked at me, and I saw those big blue eyes...just like yours." He squeezed his son's shoulder. "And when I saw them, I got lost in them. They were so big and so blue, and they looked like they could see right through me, all the way into here." He poked Zepp's chest, at his heart. Zepp giggled again.

"And I was so caught up in those eyes, in how beautiful they were and how the sun shone through them, that I forgot to say hello. So I just stood there, and I must have looked pretty silly, because your Daddy asked if I was okay. Then when I told him I was fine, he said 'It's impolite to stare, Dean'." Dean mimicked Cas's deep register, making a face.

Zepp giggled hard at that. "That sounds like my Daddy."

Dean chuckled. "Yes, it does. So I stayed to wait for Uncle Sammy's interview to be over, and when Cas- your Daddy- walked out, I chased him down to his car and asked him if he'd go to dinner with me."

"An' what did he say?" Zepp yawned widely.

"He said: 'Is it customary to ask someone on a date wearing ripped jeans and a plaid t-shirt?'" Dean laughed out loud and scrubbed a hand over his face, remembering the look of mild disgust on his husband's face at the notion that he may go on a date with someone dressed the way Dean was at the time.

Zepp laughed wildly. "Daddy's funny."

Dean reigned in his smile a bit. "Yeah, he's funny. So I said 'Is it customary to be so rude to someone you just met?' And he said that he supposed not, and he apologized. So I told him if he went out with me I'd wear a spiffy suit, and that made him smile really big, and when your Daddy smiled at me like that my heart went 'BOOMBOOM, BOOMBOOM'..." He mimicked the motions like the cartoon characters on television, and Zepp smiled.

"And that day I went and bought that spiffy suit, and I hated every minute of wearing it, but I did it for your Daddy. And that night, I went to the restaurant to meet him, and when he walked in my jaw dropped like this." Dean opened his mouth an exaggerated amount, and opened his eyes wide, making his son giggle sweetly again.

"Why'd you do tha', Daddy?"

"Because when your Daddy walked in, he was wearing ripped jeans and a plaid t-shirt. And I saw him and thought he was the most handsome man I'd ever seen. And he was romantic and unexpected and funny. And he walked up to me and the first thing he said was 'Why are you all dressed up?' And he had the biggest teasing smile on his face, and I smiled back, and then the next thing I knew I was kissing him, because I just couldn't look at him any longer without kissing him."

Zepp wrinkled his nose, a big smile on his face. "Ewwwww!"

Dean laughed.

"More, Dad. Tell me more." Zepp begged. At this point he was just vying for more awake time.

"Maybe tomorrow night. You gotta go to sleep." Dean kissed his forehead and stood up, straightening the sheets back out over his son. He cut the light on the bed stand and walked to the bedroom door, pausing in the doorway. "Night, Zepp."

"Night." Zepp said drowsily. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you met Daddy."

Dean smiled. "Me too. Now go to sleep." He cracked the door, then made his way quietly across the hardwood to the nursery. 

He stopped in the doorway and leaned against it, crossing his arms. Cas was in the rocker, baby Lennon in his arms, his eyes closed and head laid back against the chair as they rocked slowly, only the light of a small night light washing over them both.

Cas hummed 'Hey, Jude', Mary's favorite song, and the one she sang to Sam and Dean both while she was still alive.

Dean admired them, his beautiful husband and precious baby daughter, and he was overwhelmingly aware of how perfect his life was, everything up to that moment leading to a life he never would have imagined would belong to him. He and the love of his life were parents to two beautiful children, and they were safe, and they were happy. They were all so happy. His children would grow up in a household full of love and acceptance, with two daddies who loved them dearly, and who loved each other wholly and irrevocably. 

"Cas."

Cas lifted his head, the light from the night light reflecting off the impossible blue of his eyes, and he gave a small smile. "Hello, Dean."

Dean pushed himself off the doorway with his shoulder and padded silently over to the two of them, looking over Cas's shoulder at the small round face that poked out of the swaddled blanket. Lennon looked so peaceful, breathing quietly, and her long lashes cast shadows across her face.

Cas looked down at Lennon, then smiled up at Dean. "Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?"

Dean looked back at Cas, his green eyes capturing Cas's blue ones. Searching them, intimidated by them, mystified by them. The eyes that filled his dreams, both literally and metaphorically. The eyes that caused him to swallow his pride and all but grovel on his knees. They were the eyes that made Dean Winchester nervous and sweaty like a teenage boy. The eyes that made him lose his mind but also kept him sane and grounded. The eyes that Dean knew, when he looked into them for the first time, he could get lost in forever. That he would make his mission to get lost in forever. 

The eyes of the person Dean knew, from that first moment on, that he was going to marry.

He smiled, then planted a soft kiss on his husband's lips, rubbing a thumb over them as he pulled away.

"Only once."


	2. The One with the Spilled Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Zeppelin make Cas breakfast in bed for his birthday.  
> Cas is NOT a morning person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case any of you were wondering at this point, yes I imagined Zeppelin looking like West.  
> Because Westie is just so adorable, and a total little shit like Misha. I love it.  
> So anyway, if you didn't pick up on it before, hopefully now you can imagine it that way. :)

"Zepp, come on, dude!"

The milk container laid on its side, shaking slightly as its contents leaked out, making a large white puddle on the tile floor.

Zepp's eyes went wide, and his opened his mouth, making a small O. His hair was tousled from sleep and hanging down in his bright blue eyes.

"I sorry, Daddy."

Dean sighed. It was impossible to stay mad at Zeppelin. He had the same perpetually innocent look on his face that Cas did, and he was a complete pushover whenever it came to either of them.

"It's okay, just go get a towel for me. Real quick!" Dean clapped once, and Zepp hurried out of the room.

Dean picked up the milk jug and placed the cap on the remaining milk still in the jug (it wasn't much), wiped the side with a paper towel, and sat it back in the fridge. He heaved another sigh, his cheeks puffing out with the exhale.

Zepp returned with two large bath towels, immediately throwing one violently at the puddle on the floor, causing milk to splash everywhere.

"Dude!" Dean threw his hands in the air. "What are ya doin'?" 

Zepp giggled and gave Dean the other towel, then crawled back up on the kitchen stool and sat on his knees, leaning on the counter with his elbows.

Dean sopped up the rest of the milk with the towels before depositing them in the laundry room, then he returned to the kitchen and hopped up on the counter beside his son.

Zepp's eyes went wide again. "Awwwwww...Daddy doesn' like it when you do tha'!"

Dean leaned in close and whispered, "Well, what Daddy doesn't know won't hurt him." He held a finger up to his lips and threw the boy a wink. Zepp mimicked him, nodding and smiling devilishly.

"So!" Dean started, letting his hands fall to his thighs with a slap. "What do you want to make Dad for his birthday breakfast?"

"Hmmm. Pancakes with strawbewwy eyes and a choc'ate smile and whipped cream hair!" He squirmed in his chair with excitement.

"Hey, hey, be careful. Sit on your butt in that seat, boy." He picked up Zepp and let his legs fall, then sat him correctly on the stool. "Is that all you wanna make?"

Zepp mulled it over, then his eyes lit up. "And coffee!" He leaned forward, whispering: "Cause Daddy doesn' like to wake up."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, he's grumpy in the morning, isn't he?"

Zepp nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah."

"Alright. C'mon. Let's go make breakfast." Dean picked up Zepp and hoisted him onto his right hip, then made his way around the island to pull ingredients for pancakes out of the fridge and cabinets. He sat Zepp back down on the counter beside the sink and sat a big bowl and a whisk in front of him.

"Now I'm going to pour stuff in, and you stir for me, okay?"

Zepp nodded. "Kay."

While Zeppelin busied himself with stirring the pancake batter, a hard look of concentration on his face, Dean plugged in the griddle and brewed a pot of dark roast coffee for Cas. He thought of the first time he discovered Cas's disdain for mornings, and he smiled, shaking his head a little.

Cas always woke up in a bad mood. Always.

Dean tried everything. Breakfast in bed, morning sex, massages, promises of fun-filled days and surprise trips, even offering to listen to one of Cas's true crime podcasts that he loved so much with him, even though the subject matter skeeved Dean out. But no matter what Dean did, Cas was not a morning person. Not that he ever claimed to be.

"DEAN." Cas said through gritted teeth, his voice muffled by the pillow thrown over his face. "If you don't stop poking me with your morning wood, SO HELP ME."

It was an early morning in the Spring of 2007. Dean and Cas had been dating now for almost two years, and Cas finally resolved to let Dean move in with him in his tiny apartment. The sun streamed into the window, the sheets twisted wildly around them both.

"C'mon Cas, don't be like that." Dean crooned, pressing against him and nipping at his shoulder. "You should be flattered by how much my dick likes you."

Cas tore the pillow off his face, revealing his bed hair, morning stubble, and dark circles under his eyes. He glared at Dean, his eyebrows drawn together.

"Well considering your history, I'd say your dick wasn't all that picky." He turned all the way around, facing away from Dean once again, and pulled the covers back up to his chin and the pillow back over his face.

Dean had been very candid with Cas about his past sexual encounters. Cas was the first man he had ever been attracted to; sexual or otherwise. However, there was a time, before Cas, in his teens and early twenties, that he would sometimes have a few different women in his bed during the same week.

And of course, in true Cas fashion, Dean was obligated to get tested before Cas agreed to sleep with him.

"Shit, Cas. Low blow." Dean settled back against his pillow, pouting. 

"Mmphf." Cas threw a hand back and squeezed Dean's thigh.

Dean gave a small smile at the lump of blanket and pillow beside him. "Does that mean you're sorry?"

"Mmphf." Cas squeezed again.

Of course, Cas gave a more formal apology later and warned Dean against waking him, as he put it, at an "ungodly hour".

"Daddy?"

Dean's mind snapped back to the present, and he spun around to find Zeppelin cross-legged on the island in his Batman pajamas, the batter bowl in front of him and powder scattered across his shirt and face.

"All done, bud?"

Zepp nodded. "I fink so."

Dean poured some of the batter into circles in the pan, then wet a paper towel and wiped down Zepp's sticky hands. He picked Zepp up and placed him on his feet on the floor, then took a tray out of the cabinet.

"Here, hold this for me, okay?"

"Kay, Daddy." Zepp danced around in the kitchen with the tray as Dean finished up with the pancakes.

He deposited the golden-brown pancakes on a plate, 3 of them stacked one on top of the other. He sliced a strawberry and made them the eyes, as Zepp asked, then squirted whipped cream above the cakes for the hair.

"What do ya think, Zepp?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips. "Everything look good?"

Zepp stopped dancing and skipped over to the plate, standing on his tiptoes to look up at the plate of food.

Dean smiled when he gave a small gasp.

"Dad! You forgot the choc'ate smile!"

Dean slapped his forehead, shaking his head. "You're right! How could I forget the chocolate?"

He pulled the chocolate chips out of the tallest cabinet (where Cas had finally stashed them when Zepp kept sneaking them throughout the day) and turned back to Cas's breakfast.

"You wanna put them on?"

Zepp nodded, and Dean handed him the bag, picking him up under his arms and lifting him up to counter height. Zepp put each chocolate chip on carefully, until a silly pancake face stared back at them.

"Looks good, bud." Dean remarked, placing his son back on his feet. He popped a few of the chocolate chips into his son's mouth, then into his own, giving him a wink. "Shhh..don't tell. Okay now, hold out the tray."

Zepp grabbed the tray off the counter and held it out in front of him, and Dean placed the plate of pancakes on it.

"Careful, now." He warned, and Zepp stood stone still, holding the tray with white-knuckled hands.

Dean poured a cup of black coffee into a light green mug. No cream or sugar, just the way Cas liked it.

"Okay, let's go wake up Daddy."

As Dean suspected, Cas was nothing but a bundle of sheets and pillows atop their king-sized bed. It was 8 A.M., much too early to be waking him up, Dean knew, but Zepp was sure to garner a much warmer reaction from Cas than Dean ever would that early in the morning.

Dean sat the mug of coffee on the bedside table and took the tray from Zeppelin, then made a quiet gesture, encouraging Zepp to wake his father the way he saw fit.

Zepp gave a toothy grin, then immediately jumped onto the bed, directly on top of Cas, who cried out in surprise.

"Wha-??"

"Happy birthday, Daddy!" Zepp exclaimed, then proceeded to jump on the bed, jostling Cas even more.

Cas groaned, then from under the covers: "Zepp...did your Dad put you up to this?"

Zepp giggled, then dropped to his knees on the bed and poked his head under the covers. "Yes. And he gave me choc'ate!"

"I see." Cas pulled the covers from over his head and shot a look at Dean, his black hair tousled. He scrubbed a hand over his face, rubbing at the corners of his tired eyes.

Dean threw his hands up. "Zepp, come on, dude! How could you rat me out like that?"

Cas rolled his eyes slightly, then smiled when Zepp handed him his plate of pancakes.

"I made 'em special for you, with a choc'ate smile!" He beamed.

"It looks just like me!" Cas exclaimed with enthusiasm. "How did you do that?"

Zepp shrugged, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well thanks, Zeppy. This is amazing." Cas pulled him in for a hug and Zepp gave him a quick peck on the lips before bouncing off the bed and running out of the room. Dean plopped down on the edge of the bed, then handed Cas his mug.

"Coffee. To tame the beast." He joked.

Cas scoffed, a smile on his face. "Yeah, thanks." He took a long sip, closing his eyes. "Mmmm."

Dean reached over and ran a hair through Cas's messy hair. "Happy birthday, angel."

"Thanks, babe."

Dean leaned over and kissed him, chasing the coffee flavor into his mouth as Cas's lips parted and he slipped his tongue inside. They kissed sweetly for a moment before Dean pulled away, taking his mug and sitting it back on the bedside table.

"Sorry for waking you so early."

Cas lifted his arms in the air above his head, stretching. "Well, you brought me pancakes and a cute kid, so I suppose I'll forgive you this time."

Dean quirked a smile. "Good." He watched as Cas popped one of the pieces of strawberry in his mouth and chewed slowly. 

"Maybe tomorrow morning I can wake you up in my own special way. Perhaps something a little more...X-rated." Dean gave a devilish smile.

Cas cut his eyes over at him, his sideways grin showing off his white teeth. The morning sun streamed through the window, hitting him at an angle that made him look angelic. But then, Dean always knew Cas was an angel. There was no other explanation for his absolute perfection.

"Well.." Cas started, lacing his fingers through Dean's, "I suppose there's no harm in trying."


	3. The One With the Plaid Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Dean for the first time-Cas's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so right now I'm just a few sentences in and I'm laughing because it's sounding so reminiscent of 50 Shades of Grey.  
> Thankfully Cas doesn't end up with Sam. *shudders*  
> Hold out though, it gets better.

Cas sat patiently in the busy waiting room, his briefcase resting on his lap. He fidgeted restlessly. 

The Talisman Law Firm was growing in size and popularity, adding new partners each year to accommodate for the growing amount of clients. Cas was here to interview one of those new partners; a young graduate from Stanford Law by the name of Sam Winchester. He had already begun creating quite the buzz in the surrounding areas of Austin, Texas.

"Castiel Novak?"

"Yes?"

The dark-haired receptionist smiled brightly at him, her white teeth gleaming against her dark red lipstick. She motioned towards the office door with her pen.

"He's ready for you. You can go on in."

Cas nodded and stood, then buttoned his jacket and straightened his tie before making his way to the office door with the words "Sam Winchester, Attorney at Law" painted at eye level in bold letters. Before he could let himself in, the door swung open.

A tall man, easily 4 or 5 inches taller than Cas, smiled down at him. He stuck out a large hand, smiling. He had long, shaggy brown hair and a smile that lit up his whole face. Cas couldn't help but think of how young he looked, especially considering he had completed all four years of college and an additional three for law school. 

Cas shook Sam Winchester's hand, giving him a courteous smile. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Winchester."

"Oh, please, call me Sam." Sam grinned, showing off the dimples in his cheeks, only serving to make him look even younger. "Mr. Novak, right?"

"Castiel."

"Yeah yeah, sure. Come on in!" Sam waved him inside, closing the door behind him. He gestured to a chair in front of his large mahogany desk. Cas sat, unbuttoning his jacket with one hand.

Sam took a seat behind his desk, resting his palms on the surface.

"'S gonna take some getting used to, you know, finally getting to call some of my own shots." He laughed. "It's so strange. One day you're just the lanky smart kid, and the next you're a partner for one of the biggest law firms in Texas." He shook his head incredulously. 

Cas smiled. "It's quite an accomplishment. I'm sure your parents are very proud."

Sam smiled back, but his face fell a little. "Actually, uh, my parents passed away, awhile ago now."

Cas's eyebrows drew together. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

Sam waved him off. "Nah, it's okay. I have my brother, and he's always been there for me...taken care of me. So I'm lucky. He, uh, actually helped me pay for Stanford. So honestly, I wouldn't be where I am now without him."

Cas took out a notebook and pen, flipping it to an empty page. "Do you mind if I...?" 

"Yes, please. And if you don't mind, I'd like that to be in there. You know, so people know...what he's done for me. He doesn't like the recognition but..." Sam shrugged.

"Yes, of course. That's a wonderful bit of information. We love adding personal details like that into our stories, anyhow." Cas's mouth quirked, and he jotted a few notes down on the fresh page. His pulled an ankle up, resting it on his knee. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Absolutely." Sam said enthusiastically, squirming in his big office chair.

Cas got right to the first question on his mind; the one that was sparked spontaneously by his first impression of the young attorney.

"How old are you?"

Sam smiled again, showcasing the dimples in his cheeks. "I'm twenty three. Yeah, I know. I graduated high school when I was sixteen. So four years of college and three years of law school later...and here I am." He gestured widely at the modern office. 

"That's quite...impressive." Cas scribbled a few more notes.

"Thank you."

"So what brought you to Austin? Did you grow up here?"

"Actually I grew up in Lawrence. Kansas. But, uh, after I got accepted to Stanford, my brother traveled to keep himself busy, picking up odd jobs here and there. He ended up settling in Austin during my first year of law school. My brother is my only surviving family, so I wanted to be close to him. So I came here and fell in love with the city and the history, so I decided to stay." He huffed a laugh.

Cas nodded, scribbling furiously into his notebook. Before he could ask his next question, he heard the doorknob jiggling behind him, then the heavy wooden door swung open. Sam rose to his feet. Cas turned in his seat, following Sam's line of vision.

A man with brown hair, spiked a little in the front, and bright green eyes stood with a hand still on the doorknob. He wore a black t-shirt with an unbuttoned plaid shirt over it, and a worn leather jacket layered over both of them. His jeans had frayed pockets and a large rip in one knee, and they hung low on his hips, allowing just a little of his stomach to show and revealing a happy trail of light hair.

"Sir! Sir!" Came a shrill voice, and the man looked behind him quickly before turning back around, eyebrows raised. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

The receptionist came into view, poking her head into Sam's office. 

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Winchester. I tried to tell him that he needed an appointment.."

"Appointment??" The man exclaimed, holding his hands up, palms out. "I don't need an appointment! Sam.."

Sam sighed. "Thank you, Katie. It's fine."

Katie nodded, threw the man another irritated look, then turned and walked away. The man dropped his hands to his sides with a slap.

"Castiel, this is my brother, Dean." Sam waved a hand at the man. "Dean, this is Castiel. He's interviewing me."

Cas stood and turned fully towards the man, buttoning his jacket again. He gave the jacket a tug, adjusting it, then stepped forward and stuck out a hand.

Dean stared at him, his green eyes burning into Cas's blue ones, his tongue resting on the back of his teeth. His eyes shifted back and forth, searching Castiel's face. His hand twitched by his side, but otherwise he didn't move. 

Cas closed his hand and withdrew it. "Umm...are you okay?" 

Sam looked questioningly back and forth between the two of them.

"Uhh...yeah." Dean rasped, then cleared his throat. "Yeah, 'm fine." His eyes never left Cas's, and he swallowed hard, his Adam's apple rippling under his skin, his neck covered with week-old stubble.

Cas began to feel uncomfortable under Dean's scrutiny, and he vaguely wondered what his problem was. He narrowed his eyes. "It's impolite to stare, Dean."

Dean blushed hard, and he tore his eyes away and cast them down at his feet. "Yeah..'m sorry about that." He looked back up, shifting his eyes comically as if he was trying to look anywhere but back in Cas's eyes, and he finally stepped forward and extended his hand. "Uh. Nice to meet you."

They shook, and Cas turned back to Sam and cocked an eyebrow. "Shall we?"

"Uh..yeah. Yeah!" Sam seemed to snap out of a trance, and he gestured to the door. "Hey Dean, do you mind giving us a bit? We were in the middle of the interview."

"Yeah...sure." Dean backed away awkwardly, and Cas caught him staring at him again before he backed into the open door behind him. He jumped slightly and blushed again. Cas and Sam watched him, their faces amused as a flustered Dean fiddled with the door handle.

"I'll just...wait out here."

Sam scoffed, a smile quirking on his lips. "Okay, then."

Dean gave a hard nod, then pulled the door shut behind him.

Sam scoffed again. "Well, that was weird."

Cas sat back in his seat. "Heh. Yeah. Anyway..where were we?"

At the conclusion of the interview, Cas shook Sam Winchester's hand once more, then excused himself from the office. He had plenty of information to write his feature piece, and as he left the impressive office building, he was running article angles through his head. He was digging in his pockets for his keys when he heard a voice behind him.

"Castiel! Hey, wait a minute!" There was shuffling across the concrete.

Cas turned to see Dean Winchester running toward him, and he paused, his hand still in his pocket.

Dean stopped in front of him, a little out of breath.

"Hey, Castiel...Cas...I mean, can I call you Cas?" Dean looked absolutely flustered, and his mouth hung open slightly as he panted.

Cas cocked his head to the side a little. "Uh. Sure."

"Awesome. Look Cas, I was...just wondering..." He trailed off, his tongue resting between his teeth again. He looked up and caught Cas's eyes again, searching them, the green irises shifting back and forth. It was the first time Cas had the chance to really look at him, without the distraction of an impending interview. He was quite handsome, with a roughness about him, despite his delicate features. His green eyes were shrouded in long, dark eyelashes, and he had beautiful full lips. His high cheekbones were peppered with light freckles, and his sharp jaw was covered in reddish-brown stubble.

Cas raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to finish.

Dean looked down at Cas's lips, hesitating on them for a moment before shifting them back upward to his eyes again. 

"Look, I...I'm sorry. I'm so lost right now." He huffed a laugh, and blush crept up to his cheeks once more, making his freckles pop. "Will you maybe...just...have dinner with me tonight? I just...I have to see you again. Please, I..." He huffed another laugh, then scrubbed a hand down his face, then pulled his bottom lip between his teeth.

Cas paused, looking Dean Winchester up and down. He jiggled his keys in his pocket, then pulled them out and slipped the keyring over his finger before dropping his hand to his side.

"Is it customary to ask someone on a date wearing ripped jeans and a plaid t-shirt?" He clenched his jaw, squinting at the man in front of him.

Dean scoffed, then grinned, his teeth brilliantly white and straight.

"Well, I don't know. Is it customary to be so rude to someone you just met?" He raised an eyebrow, then pursed his lips a little.

Cas frowned a little, then chuckled. "I suppose not. My apologies."

Dean grinned again. ""S okay. I think you can make it up to me. Have dinner with me. I'll even go buy a spiffy suit for you. Please."

Cas hesitated, his eyes meeting Dean's once again. Dean looked so hopeful, so desperate for him to say yes. He was all but holding his breath waiting for Cas to answer, his tongue resting behind his teeth again, a nervous tic that Cas found inexplicably endearing.

Cas sighed, smiling. "Okay."

Dean's eyes lit up, and he smiled boyishly. "Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Woodrow's? The steakhouse on main? I mean, we can go somewhere else if you want, it's just, it's a nice place and you seem like you...I dunno, you just seem like the sort of person who'd like that type of place, but we can go wherever you want..." Dean babbled, gesturing with his hands.

"Woodrow's sounds great. I'll be there. Say...eight?"

Dean let a breath he'd been holding. "Eight, yeah, that's great. Awesome." He grinned again.

They stood awkwardly for another moment, then Cas cleared his throat.

"Well I should be going..."

"Right! Yeah, sure. See you at eight." Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets, smiling as he turned to walk away.

Cas pulled up at Woodrow's at 7:45 P.M. He was always painstakingly on time everywhere he went, and often, tonight included, he was early. He sat in his car tugging on his shirt; the plaid shirt he went out and bought specifically for the date with Dean as a peace offering and apology for insulting him earlier that day. Dean seemed like the type of person who would get a kick out of the irony. 

Cas was wildly uncomfortable, and when he got out of the car and locked his door, he became acutely aware of how out of place he felt. He swallowed hard, tugging on the shirt once more, then walked through the glass front doors of Woodrow's. He walked right past the host, who had his nose turned up at the sight of Cas. Cas ignored him and scanned the restaurant for Dean, who he found in the far right corner. 

Dean was wearing a nice black suit and a maroon tie, and Cas's heart leapt at how handsome he looked. He held his breath and made his way to the table, holding his head high despite feeling intensely out of place.

As Cas approached the table, Dean looked up. His eyes landed on Cas, and they went wide, his jaw even falling slack a little. Cas smirked. It was just the reaction he had hoped for.

Dean scrambled to his feet, adjusting his tie nervously. Cas stopped in front of him, and he watched Dean swallow hard with an audible click.

Cas smiled, his white teeth gleaming against his full pink lips. "Why are you all dressed up?"

Dean blushed and huffed a laugh, running a thumb anxiously over the corner of his mouth. He gave Cas a small smile, then stepped forward, held either side of Cas's face in his hands, and kissed him.

It was a soft kiss, his lips barely pressing against Cas's, as if asking for permission. Cas relaxed and locked their lips together, breathing deeply through his nose. He felt so at home with Dean's lips against his own, and all the uncertainty of Dean, of their date and their differences, of the very essence of Dean, dissipated. With Dean's lips exploring his own, Cas found comfort in the fact that their lives, although vastly different, had intertwined, for better or for worse. 

And Cas decided, right then and there, that he was willing to go through the worst to get to the better.

He had the sneaking suspicion that everything would be better with Dean.


	4. The One With Dean's Sexuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas asks Dean about his sexuality, and why he calls him "angel".  
> Fluff ensues.

[Late Spring, 2006]

It was unbearably hot. 

Dean shifted slightly, the weight of Cas's bare leg draped over his causing their skin to pull uncomfortably against each other due to sweat from the sweltering heat. Despite the discomfort of the body heat from their proximity, he didn't want to move. He could lay in this bed with Cas all day long.

Cas groaned.

"You need to get the damn thermostat fixed."

Dean hummed, his eyes still closed. 

"So you keep reminding me."

He had promised Cas that he would fix his thermostat for him. He'd been fixing all sorts of things in the apartment since Cas found out how handy he was with a tool set. However when it came to the thermostat, for some reason, he would barely begin before Cas was distracting him...sometimes discreetly, with playful touches, other times more blatant, like dropping to his knees and sucking him off. More than once Dean had found himself sitting in the hallway below the damned thermostat, after his legs refused to hold him in his sated post-orgasm state. Cas would often just resume whatever he'd been doing before, as if nothing ever happened. 

He was such a cheeky little shit sometimes. Now, of course, "fixing the thermostat" was often used as a reference when either of them propositioned the other. It was a bit of a running joke between them.

Dean opened his eyes, blinking a few times at the bright sunlight streaming through the window. He looked down at Cas's head on his chest, the mess of jet black hair falling across his forehead. He reached up and brushed some away, and he felt Cas smile against his skin, making his heart stutter.

Dean almost wished he could deny the fact that Cas garnered that type of reaction from him. He almost wished he could say that Cas's charms were ineffective. That Dean didn't lose the ability to form words when those blue eyes bore into him. That his heart didn't skip a beat every time Cas entered a room. That he didn't shiver whenever Cas touched him. But then, that would be a lie.

Cas didn't even have to try. He didn't even have to be anyone but his normal self, and Dean was lost. Lost in everything Castiel.

October. That's when he first laid eyes on Cas. Now it was May, and he was hopelessly attached. He clung to Cas for dear life, afraid that if he loosened his grip even a little, Cas would realize his mistake, and he'd be gone. Dean knew he couldn't bear that. Having Cas with him-in his bed, in his life-was akin to needing air to breathe. And he intended on breathing in every single essence of Cas, surrounding himself in him...becoming a slave to everything Cas. 

He was so screwed.

He carded his fingers through the black locks, and let his hand come to rest at the nape of Cas's neck. 

"You're an angel, you know that?"

Cas snorted. "Hardly."

Dean ran his fingers along Cas's shoulder, then smirked. "Well, maybe not after last night..."

Cas propped himself up on an elbow, looking up and squinting at Dean. "It didn't sound like you were complaining."

"Definitely not."

Cas grinned, his pale pink lips a little chapped, probably partially due to the Springtime Texas wind, and the other due to Dean's fascination with them. Licking them, biting them, kissing them. He was obsessed with Cas's lips.

Cas frowned a little. "What are you, anyway? I've been meaning to ask. It's probably overdue at this point." He chuckled a little.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "What am I? What do you mean?"

"I mean.." Cas looked thoughtful. He cleared his throat. "I don't know. You've obviously been with your fair share of women. But you never mentioned men. So..what are you? Bisexual? Just...sexual in general?" He laughed, his eyes crinkling. "'Cause after last night, I could believe that."

Dean mulled it over, his forehead creasing. "Huh. I guess I've never really thought about it before."

"Really?"

Dean shrugged. "Yeah. I mean...I don't know. Until you, I thought I was just straight. Now, I don't know."

Cas frowned again. "That's...odd."

"Yeah. I guess."

Cas sat up to face Dean, pulling the sheets over his bare waist. He absentmindedly began running the tips of his fingers over Dean's abdomen, making his cock twitch a little with the contact. 

Oh, yeah. He was hopeless.

"So you've never been attracted to another man before?"

Dean shook his head. "Nope. Not until I met you." He took Cas's chin in his hand, then leaned up and crushed their lips together. Cas sighed into the kiss, relaxing them to allow Dean's tongue to slip inside. Moments later, Dean pulled away, leaving them both a little breathless.

"Maybe I'm just Cas-sexual."

Cas threw his head back and laughed, his whole body shaking. Dean watched him, a wide smile playing on his lips.

"Cas-sexual." Cas said through his laughter. "I like that."

"Good."

Cas splayed his hand across Dean's abdomen, then slid it down to palm his half-hard cock. He hummed in appreciation. Dean's breath hitched in his throat, and he closed his eyes, laying his head back against the headboard.

"Are you meeting with the band today?"

"Mm-mm. Gotta work." Dean looked back up at Cas, giving him a subtle pout face.

"I see."

Dean cleared his throat. "Our next show is Saturday, though. At the Irish pub downtown that you like. If you want to come."

"You know I do."

Dean grinned. "Awesome."

"Will you sing for me again?" Cas looked up at him through his eyelashes, displaying a hint of shyness that Dean wasn't so sure he actually possessed. 

At their last gig, Dean had surprised everyone by making his relationship with Cas "official" and dedicating his last song, "Angel Without Wings", to him. 

Dean smiled at the thought. "Try and stop me."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Cas grinned, then turned to look out the window, squinting into the beams of sunlight.

Dean laid his head back again, but kept his eyes trained on Cas...on the sharp angle of his jaw and the day-old stubble, of the point of his nose and the mass of ruffled black hair.

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

Cas turned back to him, cocking his head to the side in the adorably endearing way he always did.

"Why do you call me angel?"

Dean's tongue fell to rest behind his teeth, his eyebrows coming together as he considered his answer. He reached out and grabbed Cas's hand, threading their fingers together.

"I dunno. I guess because...I feel like you saved me. In a way. You came into my life like this burning star or something, and you shed this light on everything in my life that had ever experienced darkness...and you burned so bright that you were hard to look directly at, like looking into the sun, but I couldn't bear to look away." He paused, deep in thought. "I guess if I was a religious man, you were everything I could've prayed for. It was like you swooped into my life and covered me with your wings, and suddenly I felt safe. Like no matter what, nothing could ever hurt me, because as long as I have you, I have everything I need."

To Dean's surprise, Cas blushed. 

Dean laughed. "And there you go again, turning me into the biggest sap who ever lived."

Cas squeezed his hand. "It was sweet."

Dean groaned, throwing his free arm over his eyes.

Cas let go of his hand, then Dean felt the bed shift. He peeked an eye out from under his arm to see Cas standing by the side of the bed, and he appreciated the view of his bare ass before he pulled on his pair of boxers. Dean huffed in disappointment.

"Don't go."

Cas threw him a sideways grin, then ran a hand through his messy locks. "Well, as much as I wish I could, I can't pay the bills by occupying this bed with you all day."

"Pity. You put in a lot of hours." Dean smirked and let both of his hands fall to the bed beside him, palms down over the sheet still draped over his waist.

"You're funny." Cas grunted as he pulled on a pair of black dress pants. He let them hang loosely around his waist as he rifled through his closet for a shirt, and Dean admired the sharp jut of his hipbones sticking out over the waistband. "When do you have to be at work?"

"Bobby said there's not much going on at the shop today, so I can head in whenever. Ash took the early shift today anyway. Don't worry, I'll get my eight hours in." He added quickly when Cas threw him a look.

Cas threw a white button-up on and began fastening the buttons, starting at the bottom. "Will you come back tonight?"

"You couldn't keep me away."

Cas grinned, smoothing the collar of his shirt. "Sap."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I know."

Cas tucked the shirt into his pants and slid on his belt, adjusting the buckle. He slipped on his loafers, threw a dark blue tie around his neck, and grabbed a black jacket from his closet before shutting the door behind him and made his way back to the edge of the bed.

"Okay, I'm heading out. Lock up before you leave, please." He leaned over and gave Dean a quick peck on the lips, then turned to leave.

Dean closed his eyes and settled back onto the pillow, a look of contentment on his face.

"Oh, and Winchester?"

Dean opened one eye to see Cas leaning casually against the doorway of the bedroom. 

"Hmm?"

"We'll see if you still think I'm an angel after tonight." He threw Dean a wink, then turned and left.

Dean let out a deep breath, his cheeks puffing out with the exhale. 

Yep. He was so screwed.


	5. The One with the Lava Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas reflects on Dean's fatherhood.  
> Cas tells baby Lennon about Dean's fears as a father.  
> More disgusting fluff ensues.

Cas turned into the curve of their long driveway, the wind from the open window whipping his hair as the old car roared beneath him. The radio played some slow crooning Broadway tune from an old cassette he found at a thrift store before Lennon was born. He'd never tell Dean he played showtunes in his car, but then, Cas didn't think he would care now, anyway. Not in the way he would've before. Lennon loved the cheesy music, and that would be good enough for Dean.

Cas smiled, glancing in the rear-view mirror as Lennon cooed from her seat in the back.

Dean had changed so much since the kids were born. His car was one example. He had always been absolutely obsessed with his car, and Cas discovered quickly that the one true way to piss off Dean Winchester was to insult his car. His "Baby", as he called her, was an old '67 Chevrolet Impala that was actually in surprisingly good shape, considering she was 50 years old. It took almost a year before Dean would let Cas drive his car, and even then, Cas could feel his eyes on him from the passenger seat the whole time. Cas had a penchant for driving Dean's baby a little crazier than he probably should; taking curves a little too sharply or revving the engine a little too loudly. If he was being honest, he did little things like that to watch a normally calm and composed Dean lose his mind a little.

So yeah, Dean's view of his car changed a bit when the kids were born. It wasn't just _his_ baby anymore. Zepp was just as obsessed with the antique as Dean, affectionately referring to her as the "Batmobile" to his friends, a reference he picked up from Dean and Charlie's mutual obsession. Dean was so proud.

Then there were other things, like Zeppelin's obsession with the color pink. The first time Zepp asked for pink shoes at the store, Dean didn't even hesitate before adding them to their basket. It wasn't even a question. Castiel had expected a freakout; he expected Dean to not understand why a 3-year-old boy might want girl shoes. But when Cas brought it up, Dean had shrugged.

"It's what he wants." He'd said, smiling sheepishly. 

Cas smirked. Dean was a total pushover, and his habit of giving Zepp "what he wants" had gotten them in trouble more than once. The kid was spoiled rotten.

And then there was Zeppelin's favorite movie: _The Little Mermaid_. Another unlikely thing for Dean to let slide, yet he wasn't even phased by it. Sometimes he even randomly pulls out his guitar and plays the music for "Part of Your World", singing along with Zepp, both of them sporting ear-splitting grins. 

Just when Cas thinks he can't possibly love his husband any more, Dean surprises him.

And seeing Dean with Lennon...it was another thing entirely. 

From the day Charlie announced to both of them that she was pregnant with their first child, Dean hoped for a girl. Of course, when he found out they were having a boy, he was still ecstatic. But he wanted a daughter from day one. Dean would never admit it, but there was a softness about him under the tough guy fascade that only Cas sees...usually when he's with Lennon. Like all of the times when he wakes up in the middle of the night to an empty bed and pads to the nursery to find Dean in the rocker with her splayed across his chest, both of them snoring softly. 

When Lennon was only about a month old, the two of them had a particularly restless week with her where she refused to sleep. Both of them were like zombies, sporting dark circles under their eyes and thick beards that neither of them had the energy to shave. She was crying around the clock, and Cas and Dean had to resort to sleeping in shifts to care for their screaming daughter. At the end of the long week, Cas jerked awake after a stint of sleep that felt suspiciously long, and found the bed beside him empty and cold. He made his way to the nursery, his heart lurching when he first found the usual Dean-occupied rocker empty. He flew to the crib on the edge of hysteria, and when he looked inside he had to actively stifle his laughter.

There, curled up in the small crib with their daughter nestled against his bare chest, was Dean. They were both sleeping soundly, breathing in unison.

He found out later that Dean kept trying to put her down for a few minutes of sleep, but Lennon refused to sleep without him holding her. He was so exhausted, and he just couldn't bear the thought of letting her cry it out, or waking Cas from his much-needed sleep, so he just joined her in the crib. He didn't even seem embarrassed when Cas retold the story to all their friends.

"She's my girl." He'd said, shrugging. "As long as my girl needs her daddy, I'm there."

Dean also introduced the power of his Baby to Lennon early on, often taking her for rides when she was restless and Cas was too tired to function. He was an amazing father, going above and beyond for his children, especially in the interest of giving Cas a break. There had been several times during Lennon's first few months where both of them were running on empty, and having a spoiled 4-year-old didn't help matters. Even still, Dean sacrificed any little bit of down time he could to relieve Cas. Dean's love for his husband shone indirectly through the admiration he had for his children.

Cas smiled as he pulled the Impala into their shed. It was a large shed, big enough for both the Impala and Dean's pickup, while still leaving room for a work space which Cas used for woodworking, a hobby he had picked up a few summers prior. Their house was set back from the road a few miles, surrounded by woods and a large lake which was positioned behind the house. The fallen trees Cas would often find on their walks made for great lumber in which he used to build them a bed, coffee table, bar stools, and a few shelves. 

Cas cut the engine and got out of the car, opening the back seat to find a sleeping Lennon, her chubby fist curled around a section of blanket. Cas smirked. A ride in Baby always did the trick.

He lifted his daughter gently out of her seat and nestled her into the crook of his arm, then made his way into the house.

Immediately Cas was greeted with excited shrieks coming from the living room. He winced, glancing down to see if the inhuman noises had woken the infant, then breathed a sigh of relief when he discovered that she was unfazed. He continued to walk slowly to the source of the noise, bouncing Lennon gently with each step as he cradled her in his arms.

"Daddy, look ou'! 'S gonna get you!" 

"Oh, no! Where is it, Zepp??"

"O'er dere!"

Cas approached the doorway of the living room just in time to see Dean hop from a couch cushion onto the large coffee table, grunting as he exaggeratedly acted like he was going to lose his balance and fall, swaying unsteadily on one foot. He put his other foot down and held his hands out, palms down. 

"Whew! That was close!"

"It gonna get you, Daddy!" Zepp shrieked again, laughing wildly from his perch on the arm of the couch.

"Well then you better come save me!"

Zepp paused, looking unsure. "But the lava!"

Dean seemed to mull it over, then put his arms out widely. 

"Come on, jump! I'll catch you!"

Zepp grinned widely and squatted, then lurched himself forward and into Dean's arms. Dean caught him and squeezed him tightly against him, looking around frantically. His eyes fell on Cas in the doorway, and he grinned sheepishly, his cheeks reddening.

"Hey, look who's home." He jumped off the coffee table and put Zepp on the floor, who ran over and latched himself onto Cas's legs, squeezing them.

Cas dropped an arm to rest his hand on his son's head. 

"So, uh, what are you guys doing on my coffee table?" He raised an eyebrow at Dean, who chuckled nervously.

"The floor was lava." Zepp said matter-of-factly, looking up at Cas. 

"And there was a sofa-gator after us." Dean added, eyebrows raised a little, his face serious.

"I see." 

Dean fidgeted nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Good thing all the stuff you make is so sturdy...and awesome." He grinned boyishly, his eyes crinkling in the corners. 

Cas gave a sideways smile. The fucker sure did know how to get himself off the hook.

"So are you gonna kiss me or not?"

Dean scoffed, then leaned forward and gave Cas a kiss, his lips lingering for a moment before he pulled away and planted another kiss on Lennon's forehead.

"Want me to take her?"

Cas shook his head. "Nah. I'll go put her down. Do you mind starting dinner?"

"Sure. C'mon, kid." Dean grabbed Zepp under his arms and swung him around, the boy giggling wildly.

Cas made his way to the nursery, shutting the door behind him. He closed the blinds and slunk down into the rocker, the soft light bleeding through the cracks of the blinds giving the room a comforting feel. He heard the faint clatter of pots and pans as Dean and Zeppelin began making dinner, and he smiled to himself.

He was a lucky man.

It had been 12 years since the first time he ever laid eyes on Dean Winchester. 12 beautiful years, and Cas would never get used to the feeling he got when he heard Dean say 'I love you', or when they crawled into bed together at midnight and got lost in each other. He would never get used to the curve of Dean's hips, or the outline of his muscles, or the pout of his lips. Never get used to the gruffness of his voice, the freckles on his cheeks, the green of his eyes, or the slightly inward bite of his top teeth. He would never get used to the utter perfection of his husband, or the fact that he was all his, for the rest of their time on this earth.

Cas knew Dean was crazy about him. It showed in everything he did; the way he ushered a rambunctious Zeppelin into the living room in the mornings so Cas could sleep in, or the way he always left a mug of coffee on the night stand so Cas could get his first cup in before leaving the bedroom. It showed in the cold of winter when Dean would sneak a towel into the dryer during Cas's shower so he had a warm towel to dry off with. It showed when Dean would come home from work and immediately take the kids off his hands so that Cas could read alone in their room for an hour. Every little thing Dean did, he did with Cas in mind. 

So yeah, every time Cas thought he couldn't love Dean any more, Dean found a way to prove, yet again, that he was the most perfect person on the planet.

There was distant mumbling coming from the kitchen, then Dean let out a bellowing laugh. Cas smiled.

There was a heavy little sigh, and Cas looked down to find his daughter, with bright green eyes just like her Daddy's, staring up at him. 

"Hey, baby girl." He whispered, running a finger over her soft cheek. "How's my girl?"

Lennon huffed again, letting out a small noise, then smacking her lips a little. The little lips with the exact same pout as Dean's.

"You look exactly like your Daddy." Cas said softly, his eyes searching her little face. "You're going to break all kinds of hearts one day. You know that?"

Lennon stared up at him, a small smile quickly gracing her lips, then she was serious again, her brow furrowing a little as she looked back at him.

"You know," Cas mused, "when Aunt Charlie told us about you, your Daddy cried." He nodded at his daughter, squeezing her a little tighter to his chest. "I'd only seen him cry one other time before that, at our wedding. But when he found out we were having a baby girl, he cried. He said he couldn't wait to have you in his arms, because he had so many things to teach you. He wants you to grow up knowing how important you are...how beautiful you are. He wants you to grow up knowing that you're capable of anything."

Lennon cooed, raising a tiny fist, which Cas grabbed and kissed. 

"But he was also afraid. He's afraid that you'll meet someone like him one day."

Another little frown. 

Cas huffed a laugh. "I know. Like he's anything to be afraid of."

_"Gah._ "

Cas nodded. "Exactly. But he's afraid that you'll meet someone like him, and you won't know better. He's afraid that his early years are going to come back to bite him. But I told him, if you grow up knowing your self-worth, you'll be lucky to find someone as good and pure as he is. I was."

Cas lifted Lennon and placed her on his chest, cradling her head against his neck. 

"I love your Daddy. More than my own life. And you're going to grow up knowing what real love is, baby girl, because of the way your Daddy loves me."

Cas wasn't sure how much time passed as he sat and rocked his daughter, but after a spell he heard her snoring softly in his ear, and he placed her carefully in her crib.

He walked back out to the quiet of the living room and looked around. The aftermath of Dean and Zepp's cooking escapade was evident in the kitchen, but Cas resolved to take care of that later. He made his way to the bedroom, finding the door cracked.

When he pushed it open, Dean was laying in bed, propped up by the headboard. Zeppelin was splayed across his lap, his dark hair a wild mess. Dean looked over and smiled.

"He's knocked."

Cas grinned and sat down on the bed, pulling his legs up and resting his chin on his knees. "I can see that."

Dean looked down at Zepp and ran a hand gently over his head, pulling some of the hair out of his face, then let his hand come to rest on the boy's back.

"He looks so much like you that it freaks me out sometimes." Dean huffed a laugh.

"The personality is all you."

"Heh. Yeah. I hope Lenn gets your personality." 

"Well, let's hope so, 'cause if she gets yours we're going to be in trouble." Cas threw Dean a wink, then laughed.

Dean laughed too. "It'd be funnier if it wasn't so true."

They were quiet for a few moments, only the sound of Zepp's shallow breathing filling the room.

"I talked to her about you tonight."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

Cas nodded. "Mhmm. Told her how amazing you are."

Dean hummed. "And what did she have to say?"

Cas nestled himself in beside Dean, his free hand falling over Dean's, which was still resting on Zepp's back.

"She agrees."

Dean chuckled. "I wanna do right by them. By you."

"Dean...they see the way you love me. The way you love them. That alone is all any of us will ever need."

Dean looked down at him, his eyes heavy with exhaustion. He smiled, wrinkles gathering in the corners of his eyes. 

"You think?"

Cas raised up and pressed his lips to Dean's, gently slipping his tongue inside and lapping at the fruity taste of Kool-Aid that Zepp had no doubt made them both drink with dinner. He pulled away slowly, their lips slightly sticking to one another before detaching from each other completely. Dean's eyes remained closed for a moment before he finally opened them and allowed them to search Cas's face.

"Cas, I...I love you, so much. More than I could ever tell you."

Cas brought a hand up to Dean's face, pushing the hair on his forehead back, then placing another kiss there.

"I love you, Dean Winchester. More than my own life."


	6. The One with the Lunch Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas takes a detour on his run to visit Dean at work.  
> A little smut. Mostly humor.

**Summer, 2006**

_"Fuck!"_

Dean shook his hand furiously then sucked at his thumb, the digit throbbing from pinching it between a couple of car parts. He was splayed on his back underneath an old Ford Bronco, trying to figure out what was causing the horrid clanking noise the owner kept complaining about. 

Dean rolled the creeper along the concrete, pulling himself out from under the car with the soles of his feet. He sat up, taking a look at his already purpling thumb. 

"You a'ight?" Bobby called from his office in the rundown shed, a staticky radio personality commentating a baseball game in the background.

"'M fine!" Dean shouted back, closing his mouth over his thumb again. "Dammit."

"Kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?" A snarky voice came from behind him.

Dean spun around to find Castiel in jogging shorts, tennis shoes, and one of Dean's AC/DC t-shirts, which was dark with sweat. His hair was flopped over and matted onto his forehead, his mouth open and chest heaving slightly with the exertion of his run. 

He looked downright fuckable.

"When he lets me."

Cas chuckled and sauntered over to Dean, placing his hands on his hips tenderly and giving him a peck on the lips.

"How's it going?" He asked, still a little out of breath.

Dean let his eyes wander hungrily over Cas's lean frame, taking in the sharp jut of his hip bones against the thin fabric of his t-shirt and the lean muscle of his thighs in the tight shorts.

"Well, now..."

Cas huffed a laugh. "Stop it."

Cas was in extremely good shape. He dabbled in tae bo, was an expert in yoga, was active in bicycle touring, and was an avid runner. Being that his apartment was only a little over a mile away from the shop, he would often jog by just to see Dean for a few moments while he worked. Cas's obsession with fitness made their sex life especially fun, because Cas was by far the "bendiest" person he'd ever been with, but it was also comical how Cas treated his body like a temple while Dean washed his regular bacon cheeseburgers and fries down with a six pack of Miller.

Dean grinned, forgetting all about the throb in his thumb. "Seriously, babe. How far is your run anyway? If you go much further there won't be any hearts left to break in this town."

Cas blushed, dropping his gaze to his feet. The guy had no idea how fucking gorgeous he was, which of course was sexy as hell in itself.

Dean stepped forward, dropping his voice to a whisper as his hands found Cas's waist and rubbed circles on his sinful hip bones. 

"You can't be stopping by here looking like this without planning to stay awhile." He pulled Cas flush to his body and captured his lower lip with his teeth, giving it a small tug, then began to rut into his thigh, his cock already half hard from the sight of Cas panting, sweating, and out of breath.

Cas dropped his forehead to Dean's shoulder and moaned.

_"Dean..."_

"Mmm?" Dean nipped at Cas's jaw, up to his ear, and nibbled at his earlobe, prompting another gutteral moan from Cas.

"You're at work...we can't..."

Dean pulled back, furrowing his brow with a smirk.

"Cas, I run this place while Bobby is away. I think I'm allowed a break now and then."

Cas seemed to ponder that a moment, tilting his head to the side in the adorable way he always did.

"What if he hears us?"

Dean chuckled softly into his ear, his hot breath giving Cas chills.

"Can you be quiet?"

"Can you?" Cas spat defensively, drawing another small laugh from Dean.

Dean pulled back again to look at Cas's face, his own lips turned down and eyebrows raised. 

"Touche."

Cas frowned at him, then his face relaxed into a reluctant smile, his white teeth gleaming. 

"Well, then. What are you waiting for, handsome?"

Dean grinned and grabbed the hair at the nape of Cas's neck, pulling him into a rough open-mouthed kiss. Their tongues fell into easy rhythm together, lapping deeply into each other's mouths and tasting the familiar flavor of one another. Cas rutted into Dean, his cock already hard and straining the thin fabric of his shorts. Dean dropped a hand to cup Cas's length, and Cas hissed through his teeth, bucking forward slightly.

Dean pulled back, pushing Cas's shirt up and letting his fingers graze gently over his skin. Cas's chest was glazed with sweat, and Dean leaned forward and took one of his nipples in his mouth, sucking gently and reveling in the salty taste. His dropped to his knees, his tongue raking over Cas's pale torso and landing on one of those deliciously lustful hip bones, nipping and sucking at easily one of his favorite parts of his boyfriend.

Cas thrust his hips forward slightly, and Dean raised a hand to stroke him softly through his shorts, drawing another moan from his lush pink lips.

"Dean.." Cas whispered breathlessly, carding his hands through Dean's hair. "We can't...not here..."

Dean pulled himself up Cas's body, pulling him flush again and grinning at his lust-blown pupils. He furrowed his brow for a second, then turned his head and called over his shoulder:

"Hey, Bobby! Takin' my break!"

There was a muffled shout of "A'ight" from the back office as Dean hooked his hands under Cas's thighs and lifted, pulling his lean boyfriend up his body. Cas hooked his legs around Dean's waist and held him tightly around the neck, running his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck as he greedily claimed his lips once more, plunging his tongue inside and laving it against Dean's. Dean held him tightly as he stumbled the few feet to the back of the garage and out the door, bringing a strong hand to the back of Cas's head and supporting the rest of his weight between his hips and the corrugated metal of the shop.

Cas pulled away to catch his breath, his head thrown back against the building as Dean continued the assault with his lips over Cas's jawline, behind his ear, down his neck, and stopped to suck bruises into the skin over his collarbone. Cas panted harder now, gripping Dean's broad shoulders tightly as he began to grind into his hips.

Dean snaked a hand into the back of Cas's waistband and cupped one of the globes of his ass, squeezing and pulling a little. He inched his fingers forward until they held the crack of Cas's ass, then began to explore the area. Except instead of the tight pucker of Cas's hole, he felt the cool, smooth plastic of a butt plug. He sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Jesus _fuck_ , Cas."

Cas looked down at him and blushed, biting his lip, a wicked gleam in his blue eyes.

"I may have planned to distract you."

Dean gave the plug a sharp twist and Cas threw his head back again, crying out. 

"Mmmm..." Dean hummed appreciatively, working the plug in and out slowly, watching Cas furrow his brow with his mouth hanging open, panting. "You're fucking beautiful, Cas. You know that?"

"Baby, you know I love when you say things like that, but can you not be a sap this one time and make me come before Bobby comes back here and catches you with your hand down my pants?" Cas gave a gummy grin, his nose wrinkling.

Dean coughed a laugh and grinned boyishly, twisting the plug again and watching Cas's smug grin turn into a quiet, open-mouthed cry. He pushed Cas up again, giving himself better leverage to thrust against him while also depositing most of his weight against the building. He leaned forward and captured Cas's bottom lip between his teeth again, giving it a gentle bite as he twisted the plug again and thrust his hips upward. 

Cas gasped, digging his blunt nails into the back of Dean's neck. His cock was impossibly hard and captured between his own stomach and Dean's, and each thrust of Dean's body against his was making it throb deliciously. That, combined with the agonizing pull of the plug and the slick hunger of Dean's lips against his own, was quickly becoming his undoing.

Dean licked and sucked at Cas's lips, plunging his tongue inside to taste him every so often. His cock was trapped uncomfortably in his jeans, straining hard against the starch fabric. Even so, the sight of Cas coming undone above him was outrageously arousing, and all he could think about was being buried to the hilt in his perfect little hole, his tight heat encasing him and setting all of his nerve endings on fire.

 _"Dean..."_ Cas begged, panting against his lips. _"I'm so close.."_

 _"God, Cas...all I want to do is eat you.."_ Dean moaned, dropping his head to nose behind Cas's ear and pant against his skin. _"Fuck your pretty hole with my tongue..."_

Dean twisted the plug and worked it in and out quickly, and Cas's breath hitched, his whole body going rigid. He cried out as Dean worked him through his orgasm, and when his limbs went limp, Dean let him slide to his feet, still holding one of his hips as he framed his head with his other arm. He captured Cas's lips once more, the action loving and tender, before pressing their foreheads together, both of them still panting heavily. 

"Dammit, Dean." Cas scolded playfully. "Now I have to run all the way home like this." He gestured toward the obvious wetness on the front of his shorts, and Dean laughed.

"What's that hippy dippy crap you're always spouting off? Something about running being good for the mind, body, and soul?" Dean shrugged, grinning.

"Yeah, well. Sex is good for that, too." Cas smirked, then reached forward to palm at Dean's cock, still straining heavily against his jeans. He ran a finger down the outline of Dean's head, the odd sensation of the pressure against the fabric sending shivers down his spine.

Cas slowly unzipped Dean's jeans, his cobalt blue eyes holding Dean's in a striking stare, and Dean, as usual, was unable to look away. Cas unbuttoned the jeans and pushed them and Dean's boxers down the globes of his ass, letting them cling to his muscular thighs and exposing him to anyone who might've been outside and looking their direction.

Dean's eyes widened.

"Cas, are you crazy?!"

Cas grinned mischievously but didn't answer, instead dropping to his knees in front of Dean and taking the head of his cock into the wet heat of his mouth.

_"Oh, f-"_

Dean leaned forward, placing both of his hands palms down on the side of the shed, shivering at the feel of Cas's pretty mouth wrapped around his cock. Cas hummed and sucked around him, taking Dean impressively far into his mouth. When Cas pulled off a bit, he looked up at Dean through his dark eyelashes with those electric blue eyes, his mask of feigned innocence enough to send a flash of heat through Dean's body and cause him to accidentally buck his hips forward. He half expected a hard slap on the ass; the kind of reaction he usually got from Cas when he got little too overzealous while having his dick sucked.

This time, Cas relaxed his throat and dug his fingernails into Dean's ass cheeks, pulling him deep into his mouth. Dean watched Cas in awe, those big blue eyes looking up at him in earnest. Cas used his grip on Dean's hips to pump him in and out of his mouth at a quick pace, and Dean felt his orgasm building as his fucked into Cas's mouth with abandon. 

It was just like Cas to maintain control while literally on his knees sucking his lover's cock.

Cas's mouth was hot and wet and Dean couldn't help but run his fingers through Cas's dark locks as he thrust into him. Cas eyes bore into him, wide and unmoving, a few tears running down his cheeks from the dedication from his performance. 

_"Oh, fuck, Castiel..."_

Cas growled and squeezed Dean's hips hard. Dean pushed in deep and held himself there, both hands pulling gently at Cas's hair, as he felt himself come in sporadic pumps down Cas's throat. Cas swallowed him all down, finally pulling off of Dean when he began to spasm from over-sensitized nerves. He stood again, pulling Dean's pants up with him as he rose, and buttoning and zipping them for him. He ran a hand over Dean's cock through his jeans again, pulling another involuntary shiver from him.

Then Cas had the nerve to stand in front of Dean, those _fucking_ eyes still locked on his, and _lick_ his beautiful lips, a little red and swollen from sucking Dean down.

Dean surged forward and captured Cas's puffy bottom lip with his teeth, running his tongue along it, then pulled away, pulling Cas's lip with him a bit before finally letting go.

Cas smiled a toothy grin.

"I love when you use my full name. It sounds so... _devout_ coming from your lips." He gave a small wink.

Dean grinned and began to articulate an exaggerated pompous voice. "O, Angel of Thursday, is that innuendo for the purposes of sexual gratification I doth hear spouting from thine mouth?"

Cas laughed, his eyes crinkling. He gave Dean a small half-hearted shove.

Dean huffed a laugh, placing his hands on Cas's hips and pulling them flush, resting their foreheads together.

"I'd be lying if I said that wasn't the best break I've ever had."

Cas shot him a look, chuckling. 

"You said that last week."

Dean shrugged. "It was true at the time."

Dean raised a hand and ran his finger down Cas's temple, then his cheek, and across his bottom lip, only removing it to lean forward and plant a gentle kiss on his lips. He would never get used to how beautiful Cas was. While beautiful isn't the typical word to describe a man, with Cas's black hair, pale skin, light pink lips, and deep blue eyes, there was no other word exceptional enough to describe him. So when Cas had told him that his parents named him after Castiel, the Angel of Thursday, he had to laugh...because it was just so fitting.

Cas was nothing short of angelic.

There was some loud clanging from just inside the door of the building, then the heavy metal door swung open, revealing a crotchety-looking Bobby in an old trucker cap, ripped oil-stained jeans and a flannel shirt. Both Dean and Cas jumped a bit at the loud interruption, Dean dropping his hands to his sides.

Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"You boys ain't ou'here bumpin' uglies, is you?" The side of his mouth quirked a little.

Dean's face flushed a deep red, and he started to babble, unable to form even semi-coherent words.

Cas straightened confidently, pulling down on the front of his shirt a little. 

"Oh, no, sir. I was just asking Dean if he could bring his tools to my place tonight to take a look at my thermostat again. Can't ever seem to get the damn thing to work right." Cas shrugged nonchalantly, no doubt feeling cocky over his not-so-subtle proposition via the faultiness of the thermostat.

"Mmmhmmm." Bobby hummed gruffly in disbelief. "Sounded downright pornographic ou'here." He turned to go back inside, but not before stopping to narrow his eyes at both of them. "Idjits."

Cas chuckled boyishly and leaned up, planting a chaste kiss on Dean's lips, whose cheeks were just starting to return to their normal color. Dean's green eyes seemed to refocus on Cas's blue, and he smiled nervously.

"See you tonight." Cas threw him a wink and spun on his heel, taking off running in the direction he was originally going before his planned distraction of his boyfriend.

Dean smirked and put his hands in his pockets, leaning back on his heels as he watched Cas bound gracefully down the gravel road at no set pace, slowing every so often to look at some flowers or speak to a young child. He vaguely hoped it was indicative of his life with Cas, running with a purpose but not in any particular hurry to get there, and always stopping to admire the small things along the way.

It sounded just perfect to him.


End file.
